


Too Damn Hot

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat and chocolate don’t mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For a 'Truth or Drabble' challenge. The following elements had to be included-  
> 1\. Gardening (planting, weeding etc.)  
> 2\. Chocolate  
> 3\. Ropes  
> Word Count: 250
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any ninjas. *cries*  
> 

Kakashi just had to give them a mission on the hottest day of the year.  
Sasuke frowns and wipes sweat from his eyes. It’s too hot to even work in the shade as he is now. Sakura is lucky she gets to dust indoors with air conditioning while he and Naruto, correction, while HE slaves away outside. Naruto is nowhere to be seen.

“Damn dobe, leaving me to do all the work.”  
A shadow falls over him, though it gives little relief beyond shading his eyes more.  
“Uwaaa! It’s too hot to work, Sasuke! You should take a break.”  
Sasuke resists the urge to kill the blond; it would take too much energy. His eye twitches when something warm drips onto his brow. He grinds his teeth as more of it falls onto his face. He lifts a hand and wipes a bit away, coming back with gooey brown.

“GAH! My chocolate’s melting!” Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand before he can react and licks the melted chocolate off his finger. He kneels down and begins licking the sweet off the other boy’s face. First he licks his brow, then his cheeks, next where it has dribbled onto his chin...  
Sasuke pulls Naruto off and gives him a flat glare. “Too. Damn. Hot.”

“MMPH!” Naruto glares daggers and squirms excessively in the ropes that Sasuke tied him up with.  
Sasuke smirks to himself and gets back to gardening. The sooner the mission is completed, the sooner they can continue with air conditioning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
